


A Collection of ClassicParfait

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Spa Day, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Razz, Blue, Red, and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 2: Red loves to be pampered.





	1. Sweater Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Requests OPEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans has been indulging in a new fashion choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: very mild NSFW. just implied stuff, some teasing.

Lately Sans had been indulging in a new hobby. Or rather, a new fashion choice. And though it had originally caused a few exclamations and lectures about modesty, none of them had pushed too hard in enforcing him to change.

Besides, Razz thought as he sipped his coffee, it wasn't like the fashion choice took one step outside of their home. And as long as it didn't? He would enjoy it.

He looked up as Sans entered the kitchen, yawning into his sleeve-covered hand. He murmured a quiet good morning and Sans lazily smiled in his direction, returning the sentiment while he gathered what he needed for breakfast. It had been Razz's turn for breakfast duty since Blue was working an early shift at the coffee shop and he watched with pride as Sans piled his plate with a bevy of food.

He also watched with concealed pleasure as Sans stood on his toes, clothed in black stockings, to open the cabinet and making the cream-colored sweater he was wearing ride up to reveal his femurs. As he was wearing nothing else.

He licked his fangs from behind his mug as Sans let out a huff and reached higher to toy a glass off the shelf, giving him a tantalizing view of his tailbone. He was completely composed when Sans turned back around to settle at the table. Sans ambled over to the table and sat down next to him.

Razz leaned in to meet him for a kiss and trailed a hand down his exposed legs. Sans pulled back with a smile, somehow both seductive and shy. Sans began to eat, humming to express his compliments and Razz returned to his coffee with his hand remaining on the cool bone.

By the time Sans had finished eating, Razz was already storing any leftovers for later consumption. He glanced to the side when Sans approached the sink and dumped his dishes into the lightly steaming water also holding Red and Blue's dishes. When Sans made to step back, Razz announced the current date, specifically the day; Tuesday. Sans startled and let out an embarrassed sound of apology, turning on the faucet and grabbing the ladybug sponge, only one of Blue's collection of cute sponges.

It was the drowsy way Sans washed the dishes that prompted Razz to believe it had been an honest mistake and not an attempt to wiggle out of his responsibility. He slid his now empty mug next to the sink and Sans added it to the now soapy water. They finished in silence, comfortable in the peace and quiet.

Razz had found it interesting that for all that he and Blue had in common, Sans was the one he could find solace in silence with. Blue was a supernova of energy that Razz could never wish to dim and Red's rough ~~broken~~ demeanor that echoed similarly to his own at times was comforting to each other’s insecurities and understandings… sometimes, he simply liked to bask in the quiet that Sans often exuded.

Razz finished first, leaning against the table to observe Sans as he loaded the dishes onto the drying rack. It had been Blue's idea, to forgo a dishwasher, and a few other modern devices, so that certain chores could be more enforced and meaningful. Sans' and Red's tendency to shirk said chores had gone down immensely. Sans dried his hands, scanning the counters and then nodding in satisfaction.

Once he turned around, tossing the towel onto the counter, Razz extended a hand. Sans acquiesced with a small smile, letting himself be drawn in under Razz's chin. Another part of spending time with Sans he enjoyed. Razz might be shorter than Red and Blue, but in regards to Sans he was allowed to shelter him effortlessly. He brushed a finger across the collar that adorned Sans' neck, reassuring him of his claim and then released him to continue with his morning.

He took his phone out of his pocket and idly took a few snapshots from the hip while Sans hummed his way out of the kitchen. Sans stopped just within the threshold of the kitchen and looked over his shoulder, amusement clear on his face. Razz simple lifted the phone for a more precise shot and said the name of their more shameless counterpart.

Sans laughed, sockets lighting up. Then he leaned against the frame of the kitchen doorway and lifted his arms to cross behind his head, subsequently making his sweater come up just short of exposing anything scandalous. Razz snapped a picture and sent it and the others away to Red and Blue both. Just because Blue did not actively voice his support didn't mean he didn't like it after all.

Razz watched Sans sashay his way out of view and chuckled. He would need to look into buying more sweaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire~!


	2. Jacuzzi Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red loves to be pampered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Naked skeletons. That's about it? Do I need to warn for that?

Red liked to be pampered.

Submerged in their jacuzzi bathtub, jets set on gentle and lavender oil sprinkled into the water, they all groomed each other after a particularly long day. Razz met his gaze over the shoulders of their Subs and matched his wicked smile. It had been a particularly long night too.

Razz had Sans well in hand tonight and Red had leaned into him on their way to the bathroom. So, he’d taken the slightly taller skeleton into his arms and cuddled his mate until Red had relaxed into the rolling warm water.

They all had their different ways of relaxing but they’d all noticed that Red had a certain enjoyment in being taken care of like this. Spa days were a regular occurrence afterwards.

Blue wasn't entirely sure that Red was aware of this love of pampering or not. He continued to rub the washcloth, soaked in sweet smelling soapy water, along Red's bones, washing away the stains and grime of the day. He watched his expression intently as he did so. Blue caught every twitch, every soft huff, and saw the tension slowly bleeding from Red’s face with each motion.

Blue smiled and silently leaned up on his knees to press a gentle skeleton kiss to Red's forehead. The dopey smile that crossed Red's face was so endearing that he had to force back his want to coo aloud. He did not want to break this spell.

Gently he drew Red closer and reached for the specially made clay paste. He applied the paste around the jagged crack in Red’s skull and under his sockets. Once done, he handed the container to Razz who took it and began applying it to the vicious scar on his ribcage. Sans twitched briefly but settled back into a doze against Razz’s chest.

Blue smiled and returned to Red who blinked at him sleepily, a soft white glow from under his lidded socket. Warmth greater than the water suffused his Soul at the sight of Red with his defenses down. He led Red to rest against the padded surface of the jacuzzi, settling him in the seat-like curve in the wall. Guiding his skull to rest on the fluffy towels, tilted back and no sign of tensing at the baring of his neck, Blue knew Red was well on his way to truly falling asleep.

He took Red’s hands in his own and massaged the delicate joints, smiling at the happy noises that escaped Red in his somnolent state, a purr starting and stopping like a motor. When the purr rumbled continuously, softly, just barely audible, Blue knew his work was done. He pressed kisses to the limp fingers and let them rest in Red’s lap.

“Good night, cherry.” He whispered, brushing Red’s cheek. He got a weak nuzzle in return but Red did not stir from his sleep.

Blue sat back as Razz slowly brought Sans over as well. Their smallest mate was purring as well and when Razz carefully settled him into the second seat, Blue gathered the used clothes and dropped them into the laundry basket over the side. Grabbing two more, he turned to see Razz swaddling Sans in a spare towel and guiding him to rest against Red’s side. Red made a muzzy sound and a barely there glimmer shone under his closed socket.

Razz paused, then huffed softly. He lowered Sans into Red’s lap and helped Red lift his arms to hold him. A moment of shifting into their new positions, then stillness. Their mates slumbered peacefully and they exchanged looks full of pride and content. Razz stepped out of the bath and silently crossed the bathroom to a cupboard. Then just as quickly, was stepping back into the bath with a handful of items to set on the flat border of their jacuzzi. Eucalyptus candles were placed carefully and lit with a match, and a single finger flicked through the air to turn the lights down.

Razz pulled him into the opposite seats in the bath, eyelights glowing intently in the dark. Blue submitted quite happily to the treatment he had just given Red. As he was massaged with a soft cloth and relaxing scents, he leaned into Razz.

“Mmm… what would you like tonight?”

Razz’s head tilted slightly, his shoulder pulling at the motion ever-so-slightly. Blue pressed a kiss to Razz’s fangs, chasing away the buried uncertainty of showing his mate that he might be in pain. It was getting easier every time, Blue thought with a smile. As soon as Razz finished, Blue took charge, pressing the other into the seat.

“Thank you, dear.” Blue hummed, straddling Razz’s hips, “Now, let me return the favor.”

Razz did not expose his throat, watching him intently throughout the deep massage of his shoulders and cleansing of his bones. Tiredness did not touch him despite the late hour, though Blue was unsurprised. Neither was he. One he was finished, he mirrored Red and Sans across from them. He chuckled softly when he felt two pairs of feet press and tangle with theirs under the water.

Blue sighed at the tapered claws brushing across his skull molding himself to Razz’s side at the silent thank you.

They stayed there for hours, watching their mates sleep and enjoying the peace of the night. Finally, when they turned off the cycling water and drained it, Blue carried Red with ease to their bedroom. Tucking everyone into bed, Blue let himself drift off with Razz’s watchful gaze watching them protectively; and in the safety of the darkness… lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire~!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
